It's Fair Game in Germany
by IShipPruCanSoHard
Summary: What has Madeline gotten herself into this time? Oh, nothing much, she's just fallen for her two best friends, who may have fallen for each other, or for her. No one can tell with men, and Monica isn't making it any easier for them to sort out either, but that's Germans for you. The ships are PruCan PruMano CanMano and Prufem!germany. Warnings: feels, cursing.
1. The journey

Hey, guys, Im back. So I have some really great friends who i was hanging out with for about a month and we decided, instead of hanging out as our selves as normal people do, we would role play in real life. I was Madeline, or fem!Canada, so this is from her POV. I might write up a another part to this in either Gilbert, Prussia, or Lovino, Ramano's POV. Also if you didn't know Monica is fem!Germany.

So just some back ground info that you guys should know because it comes up in the story:

1\. the nyos and the normal nations are not related, so Prussia and Monica are not related what so ever. The Nyos are from a different universe, its the same with the 2Ps.

2\. We where rping this on the fly so if anything seems off or our historic date and times are weird or incorrect please know that it is not because I don't know, odds are we did it so the story line would fit. This story line is very complex and slightly confusing so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.

3\. There will be no smut. Well... not full out smut, I'm going to call it cheaters smut for now. You will understand when it happens, which should be in the fourth or so chapter. There is mentions of smut and maybe, just maybe if you guys want it, when it comes time, I could write some. If not then i will not because i have no need for it, but i know it can be quite fun to read sometimes.

4\. A ley line is something that i am not very familiar with, but to the best of my knowledge, they are invisible lines scattered all over the world connecting the different countries. I believe they are accessible via magic, but if you know how to use them you can, even if you do not posses magical skills. I hope this clears it up a bit and if i got it wrong please tell me in the comments so i can correct myself.

5\. My friends and I have a head cannon that America (all of them) can use magic, like England, but doesn't know it because he cant see the creatures. Now along the same lines, Canada can see the creatures but cant use magic.

I think that is about it, so if you have read all of this, gold start. If you have not, i would suggest doing that, since you might get a bit confused later on. so enjoy the story and try to keep up. ;)

* * *

Madeline Williams steadied herself as her world spun slightly, she had just stepped of a ley line and the magic was making her dizzy. When she had stabilized herself, she picked up her suit case that she had set down next to her and stepped out onto the busy streets of Frankfurt, Germany. The young blonde quickly walked to the train station across the three way road, joining the group of people crossing the street and moving in sync with them.

Maddie walked into the station and stopped in front of a large pillar with a clock on top of it. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her ticket to check the platform number, glancing at the departure time and up to the clock, she found that she only had ten minutes and she was on the wrong side of the station.

 _"Merde"_ she mentally cursed and sped towards her destination, narrowly avoiding running into hustling Germans and tourists alike. She made it to her train and boarded with ease, quickly finding her seat and placing her bag at her feet, pulling out her phone she texted her 'Awesome friend' that was responsible for her trip.

 _Hey, on the train in Frankfurt._

She hit the send button and reached for her ear buds, plugging them in and turning on her music. The blonde looked out of her window just in time to see the train leaving the station, the people moving and waiting turning into beautiful country side and she couldn't help her smile as the hills and valleys seemed to go on forever.

Maddie was extremely excited to be in Germany and celebrating her birthday, which was the next day, with someone this year. Gilbert had been the only one to remember and when she had mentioned that depressing fact he had told her to get over to Germany so they could celebrate with some friends there, and who was Madeline to decline and offer like that. Gilbert had wanted to throw her a big party, but Maddie had asked him to keep the guests to a minimum so the list consisted of Madeline, Gilbert, Lovino, and Monica. It seemed like a random jumble of people, but those 'random people' happen to be the only people who could remember Canada so Maddie was quite pleased to be spending her birthday with them.

The young nation was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice how fast the ride had been until the train was stopped, Gilbert had said that her stop would be the first so she huridly paused her music, put the ear buds away, and stud. She looked at her phone as she waited for her turn to exit the train and saw that the albino had sent her a reply.

 _Awesome! I'll meet you at the platform_

The Canadian girl smiled and black screened her phone, placing it in her back pocket out of habit. She, soon, exited the train and moved out of the way of the people coming on and going off to look around for her friend. She put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun, it was unusual to have such a sunny day but it was summer there so she just assumed it must have been good luck.

"Madeline! You made it!" shouted a voice, causing people to look at the albino standing in the shade of some nearby trees. He was smiling and waving at her which made people look from him to the shy girl who blushed and ducked her head, quickly walking over to the loud Prussian.

"Hello, Gil. Could you please keep your voice down, people are staring." Maddie begged.

"Keseses, of course I could, but mein awesomeness is so loud that it is hard to control at times." Gilbert laughed and pulled the girl into a tight hug. She returned the gustier, sighing slightly, but smiling none the less.

"Yo, potato bastard number two, shut the fuck up would you? Your annoyingness is giving me a head ach." A short, angry, Italian called, walking up to the hugging duo.

Madeline pulled away and looked at the fiery brunette with a huge smile, "Lovino! I didn't know you would be her today." Maddie said in her soft voice.

Lovino smiled shyly at the girl, hugging he also, "of course I'm here, I wasn't going to leave you in the hands of that bastard, I wanted you to get back to his house in one piece and I don't trust him with that responsibility." Lovi ranted as he hugged the girl. Madeline giggled and pulled away, greeting him the way her Papa had taught her, she kissed each of his cheeks as he did the same to her.

"Hey! Mein Awesomeness is completely trust worthy!" Prussia protested.

"Ya, ya. Whatever. Now let's get out of here, these people are giving me weird looks." Ramano complained and the unlikely trio nodded and began walking to where ever the car was parked.

Gilbert helped Madeline put her bag in the trunk even after she told him that she had it. He was very persistent when it came to being a proper man around a lady. There was slight debate over who would drive, but it was solved when gilbert ripped the keys out of Lovi's hand and pushed him into the passenger side. Madeline rolled her eyes at the two as she buckled her seat belt.

She could tell there was something between the two of them, it was made obvious by how aggravated Ramano got and how Gilbert seemed to have made it his goal to annoy the crap out of the Italian. Madeline found the whole thing quite entertaining, but secretly she was hoping it was nothing serious seeing as she may have developed strong feelings for both nations…

She knew it was a very bad idea, but she couldn't help it. She liked both for different reasons, but the base of the affection was from the same place, they remembered her and seemed to genuinely care about what happened to her. It didn't happen too often that she found that in a person, let alone a nation personification, but ever since the wall between fems and males came down in 2003 she had been best friends with the two.

"Madeline…" called Prussia, snapping her out of her own thoughts and making her look up from the back of Lovino's chair. "Jezz, if you looked any harder at that chair, you might burn a hole through it." Gilbert joked, making Maddie's face burn red with a fierce blush.

"I-I'm sorry, I was spacing out." She stuttered trying to be as loud as she could muster at the moment, knowing that when she got embarrassed her voice got quieter as Gilbert wouldn't be able to hear her.

Gilbert laughed, "Don't worry about it, I was just wondering if you were hungry because I am and Lovino is too." He explained.

Madeline looked in the rear view mirror and caught Prussia's eye, she nodded, "Awesome! We can stop by my favorite restaurant, its Italian." Gilbert flirted, bouncing his eyes brows at Lovino who blushed and smacked his arm.

"S-Shut up, you b-bastard and drive." Lovino grumbled as Gilbert began to laugh his head off.

Madeline felt her heart pang and looked out the window _, 'maybe this want such a great idea after all.'_ Maddie thought to herself as the car began moving.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have no idea when the next will be out, but school is starting soon so that might be a thing that gets in the way, but i will try to keep up. I'm so sorry for the extremely long A/N in the beginning, hopefully they wont be that long any more.


	2. Dinner

Second chapter! Yay. What really got me to write this was my reviewer, so thank you so much. This chapter you get to see more of the characters interacting and some jealousy. DRAMA! just where I want my drama, in my fanfics.

Disclaimer: I forgot to say that i don't own Hetalia, but I'm pretty sure you guys know that. I also don't own Fanta.

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant was fairly pleasant, after the teasing had died down the three got to talking about what was happening in their lives and in their counties. Turns out Lovino had gotten to Gilbert's right before it was time to come pick Madeline up so they hadn't had a chance to catch up themselves.

"I'm doing well, I got caught up on my paper work before I came so I won't have to worry aboot that, eh. " Madeline explained to the two when it was her turn to share.

"Good job, West is out of town und said that I had to do my own paper work this time." Gilbert pouted, "So, I don't have a spare room, but I do have a couch, so I can take that and you can have the bed." Gilbert said as if it was a pre-discussed topic that he was just checking over when I reality, Madeline had booked a hotel that was a few miles from his house.

"W-what? Um, Gil, I booked a hotel so don't worry aboot that. Thank you for the offer, but I couldn't just take your room and bed." Maddie explained.

"Why did you get a hotel? If you didn't want to stay at my house you could have stayed at Monica's, it's just down the road from mine. You didn't have to spend money on hotel rooms." Gilbert scoffed.

The Canadian's face lite up, "Oh, no. I could never just assume you guys would house me. It's really okay, I don't mind, you were already so nice and invited me to spend my birthday with you." Madeline had her hands in her lap and was looking up at the rear view mirror so she could make eyes contact with the albino when he looked over.

"You can't just expect a girl to want to stay at your house, bastard." Lovino piped in, looking over at Gilbert. "Maybe she doesn't want to spend the night at your stupid house, did you even think of that?"

Gilbert pouted slightly, "Of course she wants to stay at my awesome house, right Maddie?" Gilbert addressed the blonde whose cheeks had begun to tint a pink and now flamed brighter.

"Uh… w-well…. It's not that I don't, but…" Maddie stuttered feeling as if she couldn't win, no matter what she said. She didn't want to admit to having a crush of Gilbert, but she also didn't want to sound rude.

"Hey, that's not fair, you jerk. Don't just put her on the spot like that!" Lovino yelled. The blonde dropped her head to hide the small smile the threatened her lips.

Gilbert was silenced for a minute, seemingly thinking very hard until he smirked and looked over to Lovino briefly. "Wow, someone's defensive. Does little Lovi have a crush?" Gilbert said in a teasing voice.

Madeline's head shot up just in time to see Lovino's face turning a bright red, opening his mouth, probably to yell at gilbert. Luck for Gilbert the restaurant was just a turn ahead and he quickly drove into a spot, put the car in park, put the parking brake on, unbuckled his seat belt, and jumped out of the car with a practiced ease and swiftness that lead Maddie to think this wasn't a first for the man who had disappeared into the restaurant.

The silence that rang through the car was quite an awkward one. Lovino hadn't denied the accusation, something Maddie hadn't failed to notice, but he certainly wasn't confessing his love for the girl. It seemed that both where at quite a loss for words so they both just sat there in the uncomfortable silence until Lovino had had enough and huffed angrily and got out of the car.

* * *

"Willkommen, mein namen ist Jules. Was bekomme ich Sie heute Abend?" asked the tall, blonde waitress with an expectant smile. Madeline looked to Gilbert with wide eyes, she knew very basic German words so, while she understood some of what the woman had said, there was no way she could have translated exactly what she had said or been able to come up with a response. Lovino seemed to be in a similar boat.

Gilbert looked at the waitress and smiled, "Deiese beiden wissen nur Englisch. Hatten Sei etwas degegen zu weiderholen, dass in Englisch, bitte?" Whatever gilbert had said to the waitress must have been about speaking in English because she quickly switched to a very accented version of the language.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Welcome, my name is Jules. What can I get you this night?" The woman, Jules, said.

"Hello, bella. Could I have the Pasta Carbonado and a glass of your best red wine, please? " Lovino said in a very flirtatious manner. Madeline rolled her eyes when Jules giggled and Lovi winked, she knew it was in his nature but it didn't mean that it didn't make her a bit jealous.

"Of course sir." The waitress giggled, her cheeks a slight pink color.

Apparently the flirting had bothered Gilbert also because he loudly cleared his through to get the attention of the blonde. The girl snapped out of her 'Hot-Italian-is-flirting-with-me' trance and looked at Gilbert ready to take his order. "Ill have Frikadelle and a Bier." Gilbert stated as the waitress wrote. After she had scribbled down the order she nodded and turned to leave until Gilbert called out to her and pointed out the other person eating with them.

Both women flushed, Maddie in embarrassment of having a fuss made over her, Jules for forgetting a customer. "I-I'm so sorry, I did no see you." The young woman stuttered out.

"It's alright. It happens a lot. I'll have the cheese pizza with a Fanta." Maddie said quietly, looking at the napkin she had placed in her lap. Jules nodded and looked around, checking to see if she had missed anyone else before scampering off.

"What an air head. Jezz forgetting to even take your order." Lovino ragged looking at the blushing girl sat in between the two men.

"It's okay, really. I get it all the time." Maddie muttered still refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"No, it's not okay! I don't know how people forget you all the time. You're pretty unforgettable." Lovino said before blushing and looking at his own lap.

Maddie looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"Ya, but did you have to flirt with her? It probably through her off." Gilbert complained aloud.

Lovino's head shot up to look at Gilbert, "I was not flirting! I was just being nice."

"You so where." Gilbert attempted to tease but I sounded more hostile than anything.

"Was not"

"Were so."

"Wa-"

"Okay, that's enough you too. Lovi, you where flirting a bit, but that's okay. Gil, why do you care?" Madeline snapped. She didn't snap at them much but when they were acting so childish she felt as if she had no choice. They both got quite and hang their heads like children causing Madeline to roll her eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you were being so childish…"

"No, your right. I'm sorry." Lovino mumbled shooting a glare at Gilbert when he looked up.

"Ya, sorry."

Maddie smiled, "its okay. Look here the food comes." The food was being carried by a man this time which made her think the poor girl had asked to switch with him. It made her feel slightly guilty, but she soon forgot about that when the food was placed in front of her. It was a classing Italian style pizza which made her smile, she was sure it wouldn't be as good as Lovi, Feli, or their Nyo's made but it would defiantly be better than what Al and Amy made. She thanked the waiter and dug into her food. She must have been hungrier than she though because she forgot to pay attention to the conversation the boys had started up.

* * *

translations:

Willkommen, mein namen ist Jules. Was bekomme ich Sie heute Abend? (German)

Wellcome, my name is Jules. What can I get you this evening?

Deiese beiden wissen nur Englisch. Hatten Sei etwas degegen zu weiderholen, dass in Englisch, bitte? (German)

These two only know English. Would you mind repeating that in English, please?

if these are incorrect, please let me know. I used Google Translations so it probably is not accurate.

Reviews make me smile and help me to up date.


End file.
